Little Dove
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: Kaelie Blackwood spent most of her time working behind the scenes at A.R.G.U.S but things are about to change. Not only is she getting to go out in the field, but she's teaming up with the Suicide squad. Deadshot/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey my lovelies, here's a new story for y'all. Only characters I own are my O/C's :)  
Please follow, favourite and review if you like, hope you enjoy!xxx**

* * *

"Miss Blackburn?"

Amanda Waller called out looking around the cluttered workshop scanning the room. Stacks of papers, sketches and unfinished tools, weapons and other various items adorned the walls tables, workbenches and even the floor. Amanda tutted. This girl was probably the messiest person she had ever known, but the girl was extremely skilled; especially for someone of her age anyways, so she couldn't really complain. After a series of bangs, crashes and a few whines a young looking girl, in her twenties hurried out of the back room her inky black hair messily flowing down her shoulders, tendrils hanging in front of her eyes, hiding her green orbs. Unlike the majority of A.R.G.U.S workers she was wearing casual clothing, a grey v neck t-shirt and faded black jeans, more appropriate to her job than a pencil skirt or a suit. She set down the various scraps of metal and equipment in her arms on an already cluttered table with a loud clank, sending a few diagrams to the floor. Amanda grimaced at the noise, and the girl grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad"

Amanda waved a passive hand at her.

"Where's your assistant Kaelie?"

Kaelie frowned running a hand through her inky black hair tucking a few strands behind her ears.

"She should be checking the stats of task force x, she's supposed to around this time everyday"

"Except she's not, she didn't turn up for work at all"

Kaelie pursed her lips.

"I'll call her, she might be at campus today"

She suggested reaching for her phone.

"You don't think we haven't tried that already"

Amanda said sternly Kaelie put her phone back on the desk folding her arms.

"Anything you want me to do then?"

Amanda sighed.

"We're following it up, you can help us by doing her job and collecting those stats and then continue development"

"Okay, anything else?"

Amanda paused in thought.

"Try to tidy some of this up"

"Kay"

"That will be all Kaelie"

Amanda shook her head and left the workshop. Kaelie switched her contacts for a pair of thick framed black glasses and pinned her loose hair up with what looked like two silver chopsticks. Scooping up her tablet she stepped between the clutter on the floor and left the workshop punching a combination of numbers into the keypad, locking the room during her absence. A security guard was waiting outside the room for her, waiting to take Kaelie to the cells.

"So Lola is missing?"

He asked and Kaelie shrugged following him down a set of corridors.

"Seems so"

The security guard nodded.

"So you're taking over her jobs for today then?"

"Yup"

"That sucks"

Kaelie grinned.

"Not at all, I mean what girl wouldn't want to spend some time in a cell with a bunch of bad boys"

"Be careful with those guys by the way, they are criminals"

Kaelie patted his arm.

"I grew up with 3 brothers, can't be that different"

The security guard chuckled shaking his head. Arriving at the cell block he stopped Kaelie.

"I'm going to have to take all weapons from you, safety precaution"

Kaelie nodded, already pulling various weapons from her belt and unlooping the electrum wire from her arm.

"All done?"

The security asked, after she had ridden herself of numerous weapons. Kaelie nodded grinning.

"Don't judge, it's part of my job remember"

"Right, you're the weapons girl"

"Exactly"

The security guard unlocked one of the cell doors and Deadshot leaned against the frame, peering out and over to Kaelie. He frowned pretending disappointment.

"What is this? Bring a kid to work day?"

He tried to irk Kaelie but she just rolled her eyes in response. She was aware she looked very young, She was one of the youngest at A.R.G.U.S after all, but it didn't bother her at all.

"Funny"

Stepping over to him she raised an eyebrow at him and he moved from the door frame, letting Kaelie inside his cell.

"Where's dear Lola?"

"I'm filling in for her"

"Good, I didn't like her anyways, she was a bitch"

"She's not a big fan of bad guys"

"I did get that feeling from her constant glaring"

He flashed a wicked grin at Kaelie. Remaining silent Kaelie began to set up on her tablet.

"What about you sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a fan of bad guys?"

He asked her, mockingly using her words. Kaelie ignored him, and began typing.

"Don't speak much do you dove?"

"Kaelie"

She pressed, not liking the terms of endearment he was using.

"Pretty name, don't get much Kaelies"

Pushing up her glasses she rolled her eyes and pulled a chopstick out of her hair, turning her back to him, and reading from the tablet. Deadshot peered over her shoulder, trying to look at what she was doing.

"What is that?"

Kaelie clicked the top of the chopstick and a small needle popped out of the other end. Deadshot widened his eyes and then started laughing.

"Naughty girl, you're not allowed weapons in here"

"Give me your hand"

Kaelie took his hand turning it over so his palm was facing upright. She jabbed the needle into the centre of his palm, drawing blood.

"Ouch"

Deadshot winced flexing his hand and clearing the blood on his shirt.

"Poor baby, did I hurt you? Sorry"

Kaelie teased before turning back to her work. She clicked the top of the chopstick, and the blood covered needle pushed back inside. Placing it over her tablet she pressed a few buttons on the pad and a blue line scanned over the chopstick, and it levitated. Snatching it up she slid it back into her hair, securing it back in place. Reading through the results on her tablet she nodded to herself.

"Looks like we're all done here Deadshot"

Deadshot pouted.

"And we were just starting to get along"

The cell door slid open and Kaelie stepped out.

"Come visit soon dove"

Deadshot said playfully blowing a kiss to Kaelie and waggling his fingers at her in a wave. Shaking her head Kaelie hid the small amused smile, from her face. Glancing at the other cells she turned to the security guard.

"Okay who's next?".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, reads, favourites and reviews, here's the next chapter m'dears. Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Rifling through her stacks of papers, Kaelie hastily looked around for her pager, which had been beeping for the past 10 minutes. Following the sound to the floor she dropped to her knees, finally locating it among a pile of scrap metal. Just as she stopped the beeping sound Lyla appeared in the doorway.

"Kaelie, you really should clean this place up, that way it wouldn't take you 10 minutes to find your pager"

"I know, I know but the mess helps me work, anyways where am I supposed to be?"

"Amanda want's you in the new training room, and bring the new equipment for testing too"

Kaelie's eyes lit up and she grinned pulling herself up from the floor and wiping her dirty hands on her shirt.

"Finally! I wondered when it'd get used."

Lyla smiled.

"You need a hand carrying some things?"

Kaelie nodded and stepped over a pile of discarded caffeine drinks, and ushered Lyla over to a wall with an array of weapons that looked like they were made from glass, hooked on. Carefully lifting a few off the wall she handed some to Lyla, and took the other equipment ready for testing, in her own arms.

"So these are the new weapons you were working on?"

"Yup"

"They look amazing"

Lyla praised and Kaelie smiled widely.

"Wait till you see them in action"

Lyla smiled back at Kaelie.

"You better have something new for me"

Kaelie giggled before turning serious.

"Have you heard anything about Lola?"

Lyla opened her mouth to speak and thought for a moment before speaking.

"We have a few leads we're working with, but nothing certain as of yet"

Kaelie frowned knowing she was hiding information from her.

"Don't look at me like that Kaelie, you know I'd tell you more if I was allowed."

Kaelie sighed. "I know, I just hate being left in the dark sometimes."

Kaelie's frown turned into one of confusion when she saw several heavily armed security guards at the entrances of the new training room. Where they really necessary? She turned her head to Lyla to ask what it was about, but the woman shook her head, insisting against it. The training room doors slid open and the two stepped inside. Kaelie let out a harumph seeing the company she was in. Amanda was stood by two of the suicide squad members, who had their arms folded looking bored. Pursing her lips Kaelie led Lyla over to a table at one end of the room and began arranging the weapon and equipment flat out on the desks.

"Take your time Dove, not like we've all been waiting"

Kaelie looked over her shoulder and Deadshot waved at her.

"Lawton enough"

Amanda warned and he rolled his eyes but stopped, tucking his hands behind his back. Kaelie and Lyla were joined by the others around the table and Amanda began speaking.

"You're all here to trial run this new facility and our new weapons "

She turned to the suicide squad members, aiming her next words at them.

"This is a lucky and rare opportunity for you to leave your cells. If this goes well, you will permanently be allowed to leave your cells, to use the facility"

Deadshot snickered over at Kaelie, who was sat crossed legged on the table, tossing a dagger in the air then catching it in her left hand.

"You really thinks it's wise to let a kid play with our new toys?"

Kaelie frowned, then childishly pointed the dagger at deadshot. Amanda gave the two an unamused look and Kaelie sulkily dropped the dagger back on the table. Hopping up she walked over to Deadshot.

"Actually, not only am I more than capable of using these, I am the one who made them"

"Kaelie also created the whole training centre too"

Lyla added in, and everyone took the time to look around the place properly. It was very modern looking, all shiny metals, glass and asymmetrical shapes. Deadshot looked indifferent.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Amanda turned to Kaelie.

"Miss Blackburn, I think a demonstration is in order"

Kaelie nodded pulling her heels off and stacking them on the table, leaving herself barefooted. She ran her hands over the array of weapons, deciding which one to pic. Turning away from the weapons on the table she flicked her wrist, and the loops of electrum wire, slipped down her arm and into her grasp. She walked over to one of the panel doors of one of the few glass rooms inside the training centre, and pressed her hand against it. A blue line scanned over her hand, and recognizing her details it pulled up a menu.

"It's pretty simple actually, you just take whatever weapon, then scan your had, a menu like this should come up and you just, pick a programme."

Kaelie explained and scrolled through the options, choosing fast speed, 50 people and the hard setting. once she had picked a programme, the doors slid open and she stepped inside. The others in the room moved around, watching as she stepped into place in the middle of a large podium. the lights inside the glass room dimmed, and a serious of orange lasers appeared in every corner, forming the holographic people. A five second countdown sounded, and Kaelie readily swung the electrum whip in her hand, it glimmering a bright cold when reflecting the light. One of the holographic people charged towards Kaelie and she cracked her whip, slashing it's chest in a swift movement. Where it was wounded, a bright orange light erupted and the hologram shattered like shards of glass before disappearing. Another holograph ran towards Kaelie, this time flanked by several others and Kaelie flicked her whip forward, and it coiled around the ankle of one of the hologram. In another fluid movement she jerked her wrist and the captured holograph was threw into the others, sending them all falling to the ground like bowling pins struck by a bowling ball. They exploded in a disco of orange light, eventually disappearing. Kaelie whirled around, ducking under and around the holographs, hitting them, one after the other, creatively and expertly with her electrum whip. Finally once all the holographic people had been destroyed, the lights returned to normal and Kaelie stepped off the podium. She was breathing heavily, her inky hair pasted down her back and her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Smirking she turned to face her audience turning to Deadshot, waving her wrists in a taunting regal bow. Lyla clapped her hands together applauding Kaelie and Amanda nodded her head in praise. Kaelie stepped out of the glass room, wrapping the length of electrum around her arm again and joined the rest.

"Nice work dove, now you got me impressed"

Kaelie let out a breathy laugh, ushering the others to the weapons table.

"Now it's you're turn to play boys and girls."

She turned to Lyla, showing her and gun and explaining about the different kinds of bullets for her to try out. Deadshot went to grab a long curved blade, that was made from a clear glass looking material and seeing this, Kaelie quickly swatted his hand away.

"That's not for you, so unless you want a nasty shock, I'd keep you're hands to yourself"

Deadshot mock saluted and put his hand behind his back keeping them out of the way. Lyla gave her a look and she explained.

"Each of these weapons are made specifically with a sensory recognition, so what weapons are Lyla's, are only Lyla's, what's Deadshot's are only for him and so on. Anyone who tries to take something not theirs will get a rather shocking surprise"

"But you can use them all?"

Lyla questioned and Kaelie nodded.

"Duh I made them"

She distributed the rest of the weapons and equipment between the team and waved her hand, gesturing towards the training room.

"You've got you're toys, now go have fun".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews, reads, follows and favourites :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

Kaelie sat in the hospital bed, brushing through the silky gold curls of the young girl sat in her lap.

"I made a new friend in the hospital today"

The small voice stated, shifting in Kaelie's lap to look at her with big green eyes.

"Tell me about her"

"She's called Avery, and she's ill like me too. We did scrapbooking together"

"I'll have to come and meet her next time"

The young girl nodded eagerly.

"Will you help us with our scrapbooks too?"

"Of course little sparrow"

The little girl cuddled into Kaelie.

"Do you have to go to work yet?"

Kaelie shook her head.

"Not yet, i'll stay with you for as long as you want"

"Okay"

The little girl grinned making Kaelie smile and pat her curls.

"Has Aunt Ella been looking after you properly when i've been gone?"

The little girl nodded"

"Yep, she gave me some sweets yesterday"

Kaelie laughed.

"That woman spoils you"

"So do you"

The little girl said, sticking her tongue out at Kaelie.

"Speaking of spoiling you, I've got you a special present"

The little girls eyes glittered.

Kaelie, reached into her bag, pulling out a small silver box.

"Go on, open it"

The little girl opened the box, her eyes lighting up when she saw the small necklace, with a sparrow charm.

"It's so pretty"

She gushed, and Kaelie smiled, taking the necklace and putting it around the girl's neck.

"A sparrow for my little sparrow"

She said, and the little girl hugged her tight. She let out a yawn and Kaelie shuffled on the bed, the little girl, resting her head in her lap. Kaelie stroked her little golden curls, lulling her to sleep.

"I want to get better like you did"

The girl said softly, her voice sounding like a whisper, as she started to doze off.

"You will little sparrow, I promise you will"

The nurse entered the hospital room, and Kaelie sighed, kissing the little girls forehead, before slipping away from the bed, silently as not to wake the child.

"I promise you'll get better"

Kaelie had lied when she had said that she wasn't supposed to be at work, Amanda had wanted her in, and Kaelie knew she should have gone straight away, but she always found it hard having to leave her little sparrow. Once she did leave the hospital though, she did make sure that she got to work as quick as possible. She rushed into the A.R.G.U.S building throwing her things into her office, and hurriedly made her way to where Amanda was waiting for her. Deadshot, Lyla and another member of the suicide squad. Were all gathered around a table, Whilst Amanda stood by a giant computer screen, which had projections of several faces, with names posted underneath, one of the faces, Amanda recognised as Lola.

The team all looked away from the projection, turning to Kaelie upon her rival.

"You're late"

Amanda stated, and Kaelie gave an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, I was with Maisy at the hospital"

Amanda nodded, and Lyla put a hand on Kaelie's shoulder.

"How is she doing?"

"Same as usual"

Lyla looked at her sympathetically.

"She's a strong girl,just like you"

Kaelie turned to Amanda.

"So what's this?"

She gestured to the screen.

"We've been trying to match up several disappearances, to see if we could find any links between them, and Lola"

"And you found something?"

Amanda nodded.

"Indeed we did. All these disappearances have quite a few connections. For one they're all the same age, they all are students at Collier college and coincidently they all took advanced microbiology as an elective. And they have also joined some sort of on campus group, lead by this person"

Amanda changed the image on the screen and it flicked over to a man, not that much older than Kaelie, with blonde floppy hair and green eyes.

"This is-"

Amanda began, but was cut off by Kaelie.

"Brody Allen"

The group, minus Amanda looked surprised to see that Kaelie knew him.

"You know this guy?"

Lyla asked and Kaelie shrugged.

"We went to college together at Collier"

"Which is why we need you're help for this mission Kaelie"

Amanda stated and Kaelie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Amanda grinned, which unnerved Kaelie a little.

"What I mean, Kaelie, is that you're going into the field"

Kaelie opened her mouth wide shocked.

"You sure this is a good idea Amanda? She hasn't had any field training"

Lyla began and Amanda lifted her hand to stop her.

"That is true, which is why you all are going with her"

Lyla sighed knowing there was no arguing with Amanda. Amanda briefed them all, explaining what she need them to do.

"You want me to teach advanced tech engineering to a bunch of college kids?"

Kaelie replied raising her eyebrow.

"It's a cover, we need you to get familiar with the students, see if there is anything unusual, and find out what exactly it is that Brody Allen has been up to"

Kaelie faked a thrilled look.

"Great, I always wanted to go back to school, since the last time I was there was so welcoming."

Deadshot snickered, and Amanda glared to quieten him.

Kaelie let Lyla lead her away, to get dressed more suited for her cover.

"Did I tell you how much I hated skirts and dresses?, because I'm pretty sure that I have, hundreds of times, and a big clue would also be the fact that I never wear them. Ever"

Kaelie complained to Lyla, looking herself over in the mirror. Lyla had put her in a black bandage skirt, a blue blouse and given her black pointed toe court shoes.

"I look like a freaking librarian!"

She protested and Lyla shook her head.

"It's for the mission Kaelie just deal with it"

"Yeah, well Brody knows I don't do skirts and dresses so this"

She gestured to her attire.

"Is going to make him suspect something"

Kaelie pawed through the huge selection of clothes, looking for a new outfit and selected a turquoise button up blouse and black fitted drain pipe trousers. Discarding her horrible shoes for a much nicer, and higher pair of black heels she turned to Lyla

"Now this, is more like something i'd wear."

Lyla rolled her eyes.

"How well did you know this Brody guy?"

"Not well enough to know he was some psycho kidnapping cult leader"

Lyla gave Kaelie a pointed stare.

"You're not taking this seriously at all are you"

"I am"

Lyla raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I will. We dated for like three days in college"

"So that's why Amanda wan'ts you in the field."

"Seems so"

Kaelie pinned her hair up with her chopsticks, put on her glasses,picked up the Collier visitors I.D card Amanda had got her, and she followed Lyla into the car, heading to campus. Whereas Kaelie had been given a more up close role as a temporary professor at the campus, Lyla had been given a role as campus security, as well as the others on the team, so they could all stay within distance of each other.

Lyla's and Kaelie's car pulled up in front of the school and Kaelie frowned seeing the flood of students wandering around campus.

"I hate being back here already"

Lyla rolled her eyes giving Kaelie a nudge out of the car.

"Suck it up".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was originally going to be updated sooner but I've been really busy and then when I tried to upload on Friday I had a few problems. Anyways here's the next chapter and I'll update more regularly in the future xx**

* * *

Kaelie headed to the front office of the campus, remembering her way easily from when she used to be a student. She resisted punching several of the male students that she walked past, on her way there, as they ogled her and catcalled. She reached the front office, finding the same faded ginger haired woman, who she had many run ins with during her time as a student, when she had often been truant and late to lessons. The woman looked up from her screen, her eyes narrowing when she recognised Kaelie.

"Kaelie Blackburn, I didn't think we'd see you here again"

Kaelie let out a nervous laugh. Even now the woman still intimidated her.

"You know me, I'm full of surprises."

The woman frowned remembering a past memory.

"Yes, unfortunately I do"

Kaelie looked over her shoulder, letting out a relieved sigh when she spotted Lyla entering the front office. Lyla nodded at Kaelie in acknowledgement, lingering at the entrance

"Well Miss Blackburn here is your timetable, if you have any problems you know where to find me"

The woman at the front office thrust the various papers and files at Kaelie, hastily to get rid of her. Kaelie nodded shuffling th things in her arms. She began looking for an empty classroom, slipping down the hallways and making sure she was undetected. She set the papers that she was handed, down; and spread them out on the side counter. Deadshot strolled through the door, just as Kaelie was pulling some of her own tech out of her bag.

"Shouldn't you be in class Dove?"

He teased, stepping closer to Kaelie and watching as she pulled out a device that looked like a high-tech mobile phone. Kaelie turned over her shoulder, seeing Deadshot leaning against the desk. He was decked from head to toe in black; the campus security uniform that the rest of the Squad had donned as a cover. Instead of his usual eye patch he was sporting, black tinted shades, which Kaelie had designed for him for his cover, with the same features his patch had.

"Nice shades"

She commented earning a smirk from him.

"Yeah? A pretty little thing made them for me"

Kaelie's lips turned up into a smile.

"What are you doing?"

Deadshot asked, watching Kaelie and her technology, curiously.

"Digitizing all the information on the papers, and sending them to my tablet, that way I don't have to carry a whole bunch of files"

She spent less than a minute uploading the data and then pulled out her tablet, just to check she had everything, even though she didn't doubt her software, knowing it would all be on there. Scooping up the paper documents she tossed them in the trash, on her way out of the classroom. Kaelie spun around on her heels turning to address Deadshot.

"Take one of these to Lyla and Tiger, it's a digital map of campus. It has all the hotspots exits, things that'll be useful"

She instructed handing Deadshot two small clear discs outlined with a metallic rim.

"That's a map?"

Deadshot asked looking over the penny sized objects that Kaelie dropped in his palm.

Kaelie hesitated a moment to check their where no people around watching them, before nudging Deadshot into the classroom.

"Watch"

She said drawing her finger around the metallic rim on one of the discs. A 3D holographic image blew up from the disc, resembling blue prints. Certain areas of the campus were colour coded in red greens and yellows, where as the majority of the structure was blue.

"Nice"

Deadshot said looking impressed and Kaelie beamed.

"Now go, and make sure to keep your earpieces on at all times in case I need you"

"See ya around Dove"

Deadshot mock saluted leaving the classroom and heading down the hallway. Kaelie flicked through her tablet and seeing that she had more than an hour till her first presentation, she decied to go explore. Leaving the building she lingered up at the entrance, reminiscing of the past.

"It hasn't changed at all has it?"

A familiar voice startled her and she turned to it, being brought out of her reverie. Blond hair and green eyes greeted her. Kaelie cocked her head to the side. And brushed her hair behind her ears, inconspicuously turning on her earpiece.

"Brody Allen"

She greeted him friendly, hugging him. From over his shoulder she flickered her eyes around noticing the rest of the suicide squad within distance.

"You know when they said that Kaelie Blackburn was coming back to Collier I thought they were joking"

He grinned and Kaelie smiled.

"Well, I am kind of a genius and I thought, why deprive the students of my outstanding intellect and presence"

Brody laughed.

"Now that's the Kaelie I remember"

Kaelie stuck her tongue out at him.

"So is there any changes that have been made here? Everything looks exactly the same"

Kaelie asked, following Brody as they started walking down the path outside.

"We've a couple new buildings here and there, and there's obviously some new professors here"

Brody said gesturing to himself.

"How come you're still here anyways? I thought you planned to be some super scientist or something?"

"Good question. Well I can still do research and study here, when I'm not lecturing of course. The labs here are pretty good."

"You'll have to show me"

Brody nodded.

"So what have you been up to since you left here?"

Kaelie hesitated trying to figure what to tell him, not able to tell the truth.

"Nothing that interesting really, I've just spent most of my time working on my own stuff"

"Oh what like?"

"Just a bunch of tech stuff, I've got my own AI system at my apartment too"

Brody looked impressed.

"Impressive, you know you should hook up the campus with some of your tech"

Kaelie shrugged.

"I would, but I'm a very selfish person"

Brody nodded, smiling still.

"I remember"

Kaelie laughed.

"Hey I have a class now if you want to tag along?"

Brody offered and Kaelie checked through her tablet.

"Yeah I should have enough time before my first presentation, lead the way"

"Well if you're observing my class, I'll come join you in yours after"

Kaelie smiled again brightly.

"Great, then I'll have someone to prevent me from punching an obnoxious student in the throat, because I will do that you know"

"Oh I don't doubt it, you'll probably get away with it too, remember how you got away with hacking the schools system and wiping the detention records"

Kaelie nodded smiling at the memory.

"I was a terrible student"

"Can't have been that terrible considering you graduated summa cum laude"

"That's because I'm a genius, not to toot my own horn or anything"

Kaelie followed Brody into one of the campus buildings and he led her to his class. Stepping through the door Kaelie widened her eyes when she caught sight of some familiar faces. Hidden among the audience of college students were the student that had been deemed missing persons on the file that Amanda had shown them.

"Take a seat wherever"

Brody told her and she nodded smiling and moving to the back row.

Brody turned around to write on the interactive board behind him and Kaelie whispered into her earpiece.

"Guys you're not going to believe this, but I think I've just found our missing persons"

She slid out her hi-tech phone from her bag and began swiping and typing, accessing the files Amanda had to make certain they were the same people.

"Kaelie are you certain it's them?"

Amanda's voice cut through her earpiece.

"Yup I've checked the files and it's a match. Only one missing is Lola. Hold up a minute I'll hook you up to the cameras."

Kaelie continued her frantic typing on her phone and her tablet, to give A.R.G.U.S access to the surveillance camera in the classroom.

"Okay you're in"

Kaelie put her phone away and turned to listen to Brody's lecture, now and then glancing at the missing people that were in the class, to see if there were anything different or unusual about them she couldn't see anything physically different, they looked perfectly fine. When the lecture had finished she jumped up from her seat applauding Brody.

"I'm surprised you actually got a whole room to pay attention, it'll be another story at my presentation"

Brody laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that, you always were one to like the sound of your own voice, you wont let anyone talk over you"

"Good point"

"Let's get you to the lecture theatre then"

Brody said Starting to head down the hall.

"Actually, I'm going to go to the ladies real quick, i'll meet you there"

Brody nodded and Kaelie hurried off. Kaelie caught up with Lyla and ushered her over, into an empty room. Deadshot and Tiger joined them a few seconds after.

"There is definitely something going on in this college"

Kaelie began and the others nodded agreeing.

"I couldn't see anything weird physically about the students that are supposed to be missing, so i need you guys to get their DNA so i can see if there is anything internal"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Lyla asked and Kaelie shrugged.

"You're campus security, check there dorms or something, I don't know, just do it quickly, i've got a presentation now and it might be the only opportunity you have to do it"

The group nodded accepting the job Kaelie had given them.

"Oh and Deadshot you're with me"

Kaelie pulled out a silver USB stick which had bright blue lasers. interlocking in a pattern on it. The others split up going there separate ways.

"This will download any ghost files onto my tablet, I need you to go into Brody's classroom down the hall, he has his laptop left there, plug it in and leave it download. After it has you'll have 20 minutes to access the computer at the front office and do the same."

Deadshot nodded taking the USB from Kaelie.

"Got it"

Kaelie smiled.

"Good. And don't get caught".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for keeping y'all waiting I know it's been a while. I'm glad to hear you guys are liking this, and my character Kaelie :D  
Anyways here's the next chapter xx**

* * *

Kaelie was more than relieved for her presentation to end. Usually she loved talking about herself and any topic related to science and tech but she had to dumb down pretty much everything for the majority of the students to understand, which was really annoying. Also she had to put up with the irritating snarky comments of the students in the lecture theatre, which she had to bite back any response and act professional, ignoring them. Once her presentation had ended she all but resisted sprinting out the room. Brody had congratulated her telling her she had done a good job then promised to catch up with her tomorrow seeing as he had some more classes and lectures, whereas she didn't. Kaelie waved him off then hurried across campus to go meet up with Layla and Tiger near the dorms. On her way there Deadshot caught up with her.

"Have fun playing teacher Dove?"

He asked her with a grin and Kaelie narrowed her eyes.

"It was dreadful, no actually it was worse than dreadful. I swear I felt like ramming my shoes down the throats of those students."

Kaelie let out a complaining whine.

"I hate college kids"

Deadshot chuckled.

"Want me to beat them up for you?"

Kaelie rolled her eyes.

"Did you get any ghost files ?"

Deadshot tossed Kaelie the USB and she grinned.

"Good job, let's get the others and head back "

Returning to A.R.G.U.S Kaelie went to seek Amanda out, with the Suicide squad following behind her. She shook off the security team that were wanting to get the others back in their cells.

"Shoo we're still working"

She ordered them snapping her fingers at security and pushing through them.

"They haven't been clearance from Waller, she wants just you and Lyla"

"Well then she's going to be disappointed"

Kaelie smirked hearing Deadshot snigger. With an impatient huff she shoved passed the security and waved her hand.

"Come on then, I've got stuff to show you"

Upon entering the room Amanda was in Kaelie plugged the USB into her high-tech phone and it showed the USB had picked up 3 ghost files.

"3 files, shouldn't take long to get into"

She tapped her way onto her phone, pressing buttons and pulling up menus. After about a minute she let out a yip in success.

"Hey Amanda"

She greeted grinning at the woman who was frowning at her for bringing in Deadshot and Tiger.

"What have you got for us Kaelie?"

Amanda asked and Kaelie put her finger up signalling for Amanda to wait. Kaelie scrolled through the information she had unlocked reading through the files.

"Do you mind if I borrow your screens?"

Kaelie asked, without really asking and held up her phone to each screen, projecting the files.

"Looks like professor creepy is working on some kind of serum"

Deadshot muttered and Kaelie nodded in confirmation

"What kind of serum?"

Amanda asked Kaelie who shrugged.

"I'm not sure, chemistry isn't exactly my forte, I'm more physics and mechanics"

"We'll have our team at the lab look into it"

Amanda said in response. Kaelie narrowed her eyes stepping over to the biggest screen and looking at something. Cocking her head to the side she continued to scrutinise the file projected on the screen. She lifted her high-tech phone up to the screen and began pressing buttons and swiping along the phone.

"What is it?"

Lyla asked Kaelie stepping closer to the screen but not understanding what Kaelie was looking at. She spun on her heels slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Nothing"

Kaelie smiled to reassure them.

"Miss Blackburn I hope you're not trying to hide anythign from us"

Amanda said threateningly causing her to scoff.

"Don't worry, if I was hiding something I'd be bragging because I knew something you didn't"

Kaelie grinned hopping onto a table.

"So what's our next plan?"

Amanda glared before responding.

"You do what you can to get an invite into that secret society"

"That's it?"

"For now"

Amanda stated, waiting for a reaction from Kaelie.

"Kay"

She shrugged, knowing Amanda was expecting her to complain.

"Well I'll be in my lab for anyone that want's me"

Kaelie declared hopping off the table and exiting the room. Amanda shot a look at Lyla who nodded in response to an unspoken question.

"I'll talk to her"

When Lyla followed after Kaelie to her lab, she found the room even more of a clutter than usual, and was greeted by the deafening sound of AC/DC. Lyla pressed her hands over her ears and stepped carefully over the tools on the floor and into the back room. Kaelie was busily tapping and swiping on holographic images that she had projected from her tablet, scrawlign writing across several pieces and writing in some kind of code that Lyla couldn't decipher. Spotting Lyla Kaelie waved at her, minimizing a floating screen so Lyla could get to her and lowering the volume of the music so it was a background sound.

"What was it you saw in those files?"

Lyla asked and Kaelie stopped her swiping turning to her friend.

"I told you nothing"

She spun around and continued to type away on a holographic screen.

"Kaelie don't give me that crap, tell me what it was."

"Sorry I can't hear you, the musics too loud and I'm too busy"

Kaelie said, turning up the volume to an uncomfortable loud setting. Lyla glared and reached a hand to turn the music back down.

"Kaelie, I know you're lying, and so does Waller"

Kaelie sighed and clapped her hands together, causing all the holographic screens to fold away and disappear.

"I though I saw something familiar"

"What do you mean something familiar"

Kaelie opened her mouth to reply when she got a phone call. Scooping up her phone she frowned.

"It's Ella"

Kaelie brought the phone to her ear listening to what the woman had to say. She was greeted by the sound of a sobbing woman.

"Ella, Ella what's wrong?"

Kaelie worriedly shouted into the phone running her hand's through her hair frantically.

"Ella tell me she's okay, she has to be okay"

Even louder bawling sounded on the other end of the phone and Kaelie felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Ella"

Kaelie whispered out, trying to stop the tears from falling out her eyes.

"The doctors said she's getting worse, they don't thinks he's going to make it through the night"

The woman on the phone managed out and Kaelie broke down, tears flooding down her face. Her hands shook and she dropped the phone on the floor.

"Kaelie"

Lyla comfortingly began and reached down to pick up Kaelie's phone and hand it to her.

"I...I need to go. I need to go to the hospital"

Kaelie sobbed and Lyla nodded, rubbing soothingly on Kaelie's back.

"Go be with her"

Kaelie ran out of her lab, not caring about the equipment and tools she was standing on. Running down the hall she ran into deadshot.

"What's got you in such a hurry Dove?"

He asked grabbing her arms to stop her. About to tease her he stopped, realising she was crying.

"Everything alright Dove?"

"I need to go"

Kaelie pushed out of his arms and hurried out of the building, determined to get to the hospital as fast as she could.


End file.
